Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for a ventilation, heating, and/or air conditioning system of a motor vehicle, whereby the housing is made of multiple parts and forms at least one air flow path in the interior and optionally has at least one heat exchanger.
Description of the Background Art
The housing of an air conditioning system or a ventilation system takes over a number of tasks. In addition to guiding one or more fluid flows, such a housing routinely contains heat exchangers, which enable the temperature control of an air flow or a fluid flow. Further, such housings have an adjusting device for influencing a fluid flow. These include in particular valve elements.
Many different embodiments for climate control system housings are known from the state of the art. The housings are designed such that they withstand stresses arising during operation without being damaged thereby. Ribbing, which reinforces especially stressed regions, is routinely provided for this purpose. Moreover, the housings have a substantially uniform wall thickness.
It is especially disadvantageous in the solutions in the conventional art that the housings are routinely made of only one material. Furthermore, the housings routinely have only one uniform wall thickness, which is configured such that the housing walls bear up against the greatest arising stresses. This results in a high housing weight, which is disadvantageous particularly with respect to vehicle CO2 emissions.